Quick Kisses Leave Lasting Effects
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: My Inner Wulf was prowling, stalking, all because of him. Ikuto. This Big Bad Wulf wants to sink her teeth and claw into my little Human. That's not the only thing I want to be in something. Was it wrong? Maybe. Do I seriously give a damn? Hell to the NO.


**Me: Another Amuto? High five me!**

**Ikuto: Sike.**

**Amu: You're such an ass!**

**Me: *frowny face* Ikuto sucks! I'm killing u in the next story. *writes up plot to kill Ikuto***

**Nagihiko: Uh... I'll high five you?**

**Me: ... 3 I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.**

**Nagi: Ah, Casablanca. Nice.**

**Me: Omg, you knew where I got my quote! High five!**

**Rima: Hey, I have a quote for you losers. Frankly my dears, WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN. **

**Me: ...Bitch.**

**Tadase: Miyu chan does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Me: I own...**

**Dad: YOU OWN SHIT! THAT'S MY SHIT I OWN!**

**Me: ... Yea, I'm broke as hell. *sob***

* * *

I knew that bringing Ikuto to my house was a bad idea. The sexual frustration between us was incredibly thick in the air these days, but my inner wolf was near madness from being kept from Ikuto for so long. I couldn't resist the idea of having him trapped in my den for the weekend because of the downfall of thick sheets of snow. "Amu, you know as well as I do that snow have never been my thing," Ikuto grumbled as I sat down in front of him and grinned. "Well," I drawled as I began to paint my nails an intimidating black color. "You know how my inner wolf is, Ikuto. I enjoy the snow, especially when it's nighttime. I can't help but enjoy ducking and hiding in the soft mounds of snow, though my black fur sticks out like a sore thumb in the whiteness." Ikuto grumbled and walked over to the window to glare out at the world. "You shouldn't play with the outside world like this, Amu," I heard him sigh as he laid his fist on the glass. "There are monsters out there that would hurt you without any remorse. The vampyre Tadase is already hot on your trail ever since you ruthlessly slew his younger brother, Kairi. And the wulf hunters called EASTER have been waiting to catch sight of you for centuries, Amu. You know that they would sacrifice anything to have your head served to them on a platter!"

I stood up and glared down at Ikuto, anger flashing in my eyes. "I am not a child, Ikuto," I growled as I stalked toward him angrily and dug my fingers into his shoulder blade. "If I recall, I am the wulf and you are the human. I am the one who is better off protected. You are the weak one, not I. I am the one who has lived for centuries. I know Tadase's game. You don't." Ikuto glared down at me and remained silent. Why would he worry about me when it was him that Tadase was really after, I thought to myself as Ikutomshrugged my hand off and stalked to the kitchen. Tadase. The name brought back memories, good and bad. Good would be the memoires of my vampyre and I in a time where love was free. Bad would be when the Wulf in me lost control and slew the poor vampyre fledgling Kairi, who had cornered me in an alley and forced himself on me. I grimaced as Ikuto silently pouted with his arms crossed. His beautiful dark blue eyes were clouded with stubbornness and anger as he glared up at my frowning form. "Seriously Ikuto, stop worrying about me so much. You act like my mother instead of my partner. If anyone should worry, it will be me. Got it?" Ikuto grumbled as I had a flash back to the fight we had earlier. Ikuto had told me that he was going to ask the new warrior, Lulu, to join our little group. That had set off the protectiveness and possessiveness of the Wulf in me. She was a cute little sprite with blond hair and big square glasses framing her big doe-like blue eyes. A total opposite of me. She was all light and innocent and soft. I was all darkness with my out of place pink hair and sharp with my liquid tawny eyes. And I was definitely not innocent with the amount of blood that has been shed by my claws. I'm a Wulf. What do you expect?

"Hello, Earth to Amu! Are you still with me?"

The fog in my mind cleared, leaving me gawking up at Ikuto, with his shaggy navy hair falling in front of his beautiful sapphire eyes, his face less than an inch away from my face. "Get out of my face," I snarled as I shoved Ikuto across the room onto his butt. "What the hell are you doing, getting up in my space like that! You know that my wulf instincts have me on edge!" Ikuto winced as he rubbed at his sore bottom and glared at me. "Well," he sniffed as he scooted warily toward me. "I was trying to get your attention! You dragged me here to learn some basic defensive moves, yet you have been in La-La Land for the past 10 minutes!" I winced and stared apologetically at Ikuto. "I didn't mean to shove you that hard, Ikuto kun. I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Ha, it's cool. Minus the fact that I think you broke my butt."

I grinned apologetically and covered my face with my hair. "Oops. Sorry about that." "Amu, stop apologizing," Ikuto said as he stared at me. "You just owe me for my pain." Before I could stop the inner wulf, I reached behind Ikuto's head and pulled my lips to his.

Ten seconds.

That's how long it took him to kiss me back.

He tasted hot, bitter, sweet and rich as wine, and I drank it all in, wishing for more. Before I could tangle my fingers into his luscious navy hair, Ikuto pulled back and pushed me away with all he could. "What the hell," I growled as a blush decorated my cheeks. I blinked at Ikuto as his hair fell in his face to cover the look in his eyes. 'He's going to reject me,' I thought silently as fear grasped my heart.

"I don't know what to do, Amu."

I cocked my head to the side and blinked at Ikuto, who stared at me with no emotion on his face. "What are you talking about, Ikuto," I whispered as I scooted closer to Ikuto, never taking my eyes away from his pink, puffy lips. Damn the wulf and its desire to mate. Ikuto smiled. "This is my first time kissing a wulf," he admitted sheepishly as he slid his warm hand underneath my chin and pulled me closer to his face. I could feel his heart beat flutter under my hand as I tangled one hand into his rich navy hair, and settled the other over his heart on his warm, cozy cashmere shirt.

"So, I'll trust you to teach me, Amu."

He kissed me. And I liked it.

And I knew in my heart that he liked it too.

* * *

I fiercely bit his lip and tugged him closer to me, slowly guiding our tangled bodies to the bed. He was so occupied with me that he didn't even realize that my canine fangs were piercing his lips. His blood coated my teeth and I released a groan. This was going to be fun.

Shoving him onto the bed, I crawled up toward him and slid onto his lap to fiercely bite his lips and pull him closer to my body. I panted and whimpered as his hand slid up my thigh, up my stomach, and rested near my chest. I needed him.

Badly.

But then that idiot pulled away. And my inner wulf was howling in fury.

Ikuto sighed and shook his head sadly as he looked into my flushed face.

"I'm sending off mixed signals, aren't I," Ikuto asked as he sheepishly ruffled his hair and detangled himself from me.

"You want Lulu; you want me, Geez! And men say women are complicated," I growled peevishly as I twiddled my thumbs impatiently. "I'm going to get a brain hemorrhage from overthinking about this," I lamely joked as I folded my hands in my lap and looked away from him.

The awkward silence seemed to stretch out, blanketing us in discomfort.

"I have to-" Ikuto began to say as I coughed nervously and sidled away from him.

"Yea! I have this thing…"

"Me too! So, see you-?"

"Tomorrow," I finished as I stood on my tiptoes and planted a sweet kiss on his flushed cheek.

"Tomorrow," he echoed as his gaze lingered on mine and his hand inched toward my face to caress my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," we breathed at the same time as our faces inched closer to one another, our warm breaths fanning on one another's' face.

"We'll still be friends tomorrow," I muttered sarcastically as Ikuto's lips gently touched mine. He froze and slowly pulled away from my face, gazing sadly down at me.

"Yea, friends," Ikuto repeated as he reached up to tuck a random lock of pink hair behind my ear.

"We'll be best friends forever, Ikuto," I growled bitterly as Ikuto nodded his head automatically, a grimace on his face.

"Always."

Friends. The word that once filled me up with joy now left a bitter taste on my tongue.

* * *

I tried to disguise my hate for the word as I escorted Ikuto from my home. I glanced at him to catch his gaze locked on me. The wulf in me was salivating at the mouth and howling with need. How the hell was I supposed to just be friends with the guy I wanted to fuck against the nearest flat surface?

"See you tomorrow," Ikuto said innocently as I bit my fist in an attempt not to let my hormones take over me and scar Ikuto for life.

"Sure," I harshly grumbled as Ikuto kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, best friend."

I watched as he disappeared into the shadows of the night. The anger boiled inside of me and I did nothing to stop the fur from washin

g over my body. Damn him. Damn Ikuto for making me fall in love with him, when he knew we were never safe to love.

I screamed all my suffering, all my pain and sorrows as the blood red sun dipped over the horizon and was overpowered by the black reflection of the moon.

"Damn you, Ikuto, and all your LOVE."

* * *

**Me: Review?**

**Ikuto: Why would they review this shit! It suc-**

**Amu: I like it. **

**Ikuto and ME: ... NANI? **

**Amu: What? I can't like one of your stories. *Cool and Spicy***

**Me: O_O **

**Ikuto: Are you shitti-**

**Me: It's chitting me! No bad language!**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Me: Fer-rizzles! Amu chan! You like this story? *big eyes***

**Amu: Er... Yes. **

**Kukai: REVIEW OR YOU GET A SOCCER BALL TO THE FACE!**


End file.
